


Fnaf pizzeria simulator x reader

by N1colle97



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual content with animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1colle97/pseuds/N1colle97
Summary: A collection featuring different animatronics x reader. Contains sexual content on some chapters but I specify on each chapter. You are the owner of the Pizzeria but end up falling for the animatronics, especially the old ones. Can you survive them? Also posted on Fanfiction





	1. Helpy x reader

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please forgive me. Also if you want an animatronic you like to be featured in the story please ask

f/a-favorite animatronic/ animatronics  
You looked forward to your first day as the owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. You heard about the building looking for an investor and since you already had enough money to sustain yourself and your house, you made a bet with a friend to buy this building and transform it into the pizzeria you once loved. So, once you contacted the owner of the said building, a guy named Henry, you immediately started renovating the old and abandoned place. In a few months, the building was ready to be reopened. 

You couldn’t be happier. You loved all the old places that had your favourite animatronics in them and it saddened you the fact that all of them where shut off due to unknown reasons. Now it was your time to bring their memories back to life, possibly with animatronics included. As much as you heard, none of the others animatronics were still in use and it saddened you. You liked all the animatronics so far especially the (f/a) which you considered the most intimidating and powerful. They gave you nightmares during the night and sent shivers during the day but something kept you looking out for them every time you went to the pizzeria.  
So, once everything was in place you made the announcement of the grand new reopening on social media and satisfying enough many people looked forward to it. Not only from the town but from others as well. As everything was set in place, you wondered what kind of animatronics you will buy for your new pizzeria. Looking through the catalogue you realised that there were much more new and different models than were at all the other old places. You decided to buy Lefty and Funtime Chica just because the others were either too small or too strange for you. After placing them, you realised there was another animatronic in this place that you weren’t aware of. Just as you exited you office, something small bumped into your foot. Upon closer look, the little animatronic was in fact a little bear that looked exactly like funtime Freddy but much cuter.

“Hey there, little one, I didn’t know you were here? How did you get in?” you smiled at the little bear who was blushing slightly but smiling nonetheless. At your question he pointed towards the door leading to the back alley were all the trash was deposited. You wondered how he got in considering the fact that the door to the alley is usually closed but you didn’t pay too much attention as the little bear nudged you to go with him to the ball pit.  
“You want to play, little bear?” at your question he smiled widely and went to jump into the little box full of colourful balls. Noticing that there were chances for the little bear to get hurt you stood next to the ball pit while he jumped in it, on some occasions jumping in and catching the little guy before he reached the floor. As adorable and small as he was, he was a good 40-50 kg so you couldn’t hold him for more than a couple of minutes. After finishing playing in the ball pit, you realised that the grand opening day was just about tomorrow so you couldn’t keep your excitement in for that long.

“Are you excited about tomorrow’s opening?” the little bear who was walking beside you turned to look at you and nodded slightly. “For one, I sure am” you told him “I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time now and I can finally have my dream come true”” Smiling you turned to look at the white bear looked at the floor, a good meter behind you. He had his ears tucked in on his head and his hands criss-crossed. You didn’t know what happed to him so when you kneeled in front of him you noticed he was shivering a little. You couldn’t help but blush, the little one was just too cute and you felt you blood pumping faster than usual. Without much thought you hugged the little animatronic, his head resting in the nape of your head. You felt him stop shivering and his face becoming warmer. Or was it just you imagination? Glancing at him you immediately knew it was not your imagination for the little animatronic was indeed blushing. You giggled a bit knowing that you had this kind of effect on the little animatronic and out of pure curiosity you began to travel your hands on his back. The unusual touch made de bear jump a little but after a little while he relaxed into your touch. 

“Hey, calm down little bear, it’s going to be alright. Don’t be scared” you whispered as only him could hear as though the room was full of people. In fact, you two were the only ones in the entire restaurant.  
Seeing you embrace him so tightly he calmed himself and to your delight, he began purring softly. You couldn’t help but be happy that the little guy was alright.  
Releasing him you patted him on the head one last time than with a good straightening of your legs you walked back to your office to see the last documents set in place. Much to your relief the little bear was walking right next to you, happy as always. This brought a smile to your lips.  
Reaching you office you remembered something

“By the way, I forgot to ask your name” you said turning to him. At that the bear climbed the chair near the desk and then reaching for a pen he wrote something on a piece of crumbled paper.

“Helpy? Is that your name?” you asked puzzled. At the nod of his head your smile turned into a grin and quickly pulled the little animatronic into an embrace.

“Glad to meet you, Helpy? I’m sure we’ll be best buddies from now on!!”

Helpy was smiling widely as well. Guess it was a good start, wasn’t it?


	2. Molten Freddy x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, this one longer than the previous one. Hope you enjoy it!

Rating: T

Your first day was as boring and busy at the same time. Boring because you didn't do anything aside from going back and forth in the restaurant and busy because dozens of people kept coming and going. Not that you minded it too much, as long as money kept coming it was ok for you. You were also happy that the little animatronic bear, Helpy was always near you, eager to help you in any way he could. With him, the day passed off without much notice. Even during your time at the office(which you found very creepy) the little bear found ways to make you smile.

The time to close the pizzeria arrived and you went to one of the doors in the back ,just like Helpy instructed you, as part of your everyday duty. You were somewhat sceptical whether to enter or not that room due to the fact that Helpy showed signs of fear upon nearing the door.

Once you entered, the dim light illuminated a table in the center of the room with 2 chairs across one another. One was empty but the other appeared to have something on it. Upon closer look it was an animatronic. But what an animatronic. You sat down on the chair in front of him and noticed the state he was in. His body consisted mostly of wires shaped in 2 arms and a torso. For what you could see, his face was rusted, with wires and rust visible on and behind it.

"Poor you, who could have done that?" you asked the disfigured animatronic who made no move.

Sighting, you noticed of the table a cassette and some pages with writing on them. Upon closer look, those papers were related to some sort of test. Once you played the cassette everything made sense. Yet some didn't.

"Why would anyone want to use you for parts? You obviously look bad but nothing can't be fixed, right?" again you asked the animatronic in front of you which in turn gave no reply.

Sighting again, you played the cassette trying to figure out a way to save the figure in front of you. After the first test you noticed something was off. The bear in front of you has slightly moved? Or was it just you?

You stood up and walked towards the bear and inspect him closely. But the figure remained frozen in place.

"That's weird" you mumbled turning to sit back at your seat. Then, turning the cassette on you began to look at the other occupant of the room closely. During the weird sound he didn't mode an inch yet the moment you looked down at the paper, the bear moved yet again only this time leaning over the table to you slightly. You started to feel a little creeped out. What if that thing attacked you?

"I don't want to hurt you, you know? It's not my place to say this but all that happened to you…really shouldn't have happened…you deserve a lot more respect than you gained this whole time" you looked down again. From what it looks like, this time the bear will move again, this time maybe even closer than the previous times.'

Oh well, you should take your chances. Playing the cassette again, you waited until the tape ended yet again, you heart beating faster with every second. When the cassette ended, you checked the no case but as soon as you looked up you quickly regretted your decision as the animatronic bear loomed over you, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth and blood stains all over his face.

You jumped back , the chair landing somewhere behind you. As soon as you stood up the bear attacked you, pinning you body under his heavy wired body. Your eyes went wide with shock as you glanced above you to the wires that shaped his body.

"Y-You should be fearing me, girl" a dry raspy voice was heard above you. Turning to look at his face, you noticed that the bear had his eye on you, glowing a soft orange colour. Wait, was this voice familiar to you?

"W-Why should I? It's obvious that you were neglected and forgotten. I-It's not that I should fear you, I should probably help you regain your past body." You then turned to one of your wrists and even thou he had a good hold of you, you somehow freed yourself and without much thought you put your hand on the bear's face. It wasn't cold. It was warm. The animatronic winced slightly at the contact but then relaxed and look at you question.

"Y-You are strange" said the animatronic again. Surprised you looked at him in the eye. He reminded you of someone but you couldn't place it.

"Hey" you began "can you get of me?" surprised he gave you another look but then moved silently until he was near your legs.

"Y-You better n-not run or I w-will kill y-you" the bear stood cautious ear you as you stand up and look at the vent he came in. From both of the vents a breeze was coming softly, blowing slightly on your (h/c) locks.

"So there's where you came in" you turn to look at him again. "I should probably close those up tomorrow with a think glass or something" the last part you mumbled to yourself but didn't go unheard by the bear. Ear perking up, he said in a half-laughing half-surprised tone "You know there will be more of us coming, right?"

Wait, what?

You turn you head to him so quickly it cracks making a loud *snap*. The beast couldn't help it so he burst out laughing. You blushed and turned to look away.

"I-I guess you'll be fine, y-you managed to keep m-me from attacking you so far" now it was his turn to look down. You found him cute…wait, cute? Wasn't this too far-fetched? Maybe but you still couldn't shake the feeling that he was someone you knew from long ago.

Straightening your sore muscles, you looked down to him. As high as he seemed at the table now it seemed that he could bare be 1 meter tall, the mass of wires under him like a whirlpool.

"Do you want to come in the pizzeria? It's obvious that I'm not getting you to be dismantled and sold for parts so why not come inside and relax? Nobody is inside the pizzeria beside us( I can already hear you waiting for a lemon but not this time)" you offered. The bear glanced at you once more and then began to limp towards the door.

"By the way, I haven't asked for your name" you began once you were in the restaurant seeing that he retreated into one of the corners near the kitchen. Looking at you like he was contemplating what to say, he replied sadly "Now I don't really have a name, no one knows about me anymore and I'll doubt they'll even want to see me like this but I did have a name long, long time ago. It was Freddy"

As if you were shot, past conversations when you were a child resurfaced in your mind with such force you got a headache and had to lean on a chair for support. You remembered Circus Baby's place with everyone being happy and playing. Back then you were only a few years old so not much happened. But the animatronics remained in your mind, colourful and happy as ever. But were they ever happy?

"Y-You Funtime Freddy?" you asked with a shaky breath. Nothing could describe the shock that came to his face upon your question.

"Y-you r-remember m-me?" his stutter was even more evident now. "Of course, I loved coming to Circus Baby when I was a child and loved all of you guys. My name is (y/) if you can still remember"

He looked down yet again "I don't remember anyone by that name but if you can remember me from back then it means that our memory still lives in some kids" Tears were brought to your eyes by his statement and without much thought you march towards him and embrace him tightly. Not being prepared for this he could only stay still in shock and amazement as someone still remembered him from his gold days.

"You'll be alright Freddy, I swear while you're here you won't be in any danger." You disentangled yourself from him and placed a chaste kiss on his metal cheek. Even now with this old rusted mask he could still blush. You remembered Funtime Freddy blushed a lot when little girls kissed him.

"I may be alright for now but I will help you survive and continue running this restaurant" he said in a serious manner.

You furrowed at that. "What do you mean by that?" you asked him.

"Another animatronic is coming tomorrow night and he'll most likely be hard to please"

Now this was getting worse. Just what was going on?

"And who is coming? Do you know him?"

Freddy looked down almost ashamed.

"Y-Yes, he's the one that made this whole fiasco happen. The one that killed the children and then had his body destroyed in a springlock suit by accident"

"What? Who is he?"

"Springtrap aka William Afton"


	3. Springtrap x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry for the late update, I have some projects to finish at school so it took me quite a while to finish this chapter. But it was worth it, at least for me.
> 
> You may laugh at this but my favorite character aside from Bonnie is Springtrap aka William Afton. His story is both horrific and painful at the same time so I can't help but feel sad at the thought of his suffering. I guess in this chapter I kind of transported my feeling onto the character. I hope you won't criticize me for this view of Springtrap.
> 
> (Y/N)-your name/p  
> (E/C)- eye colour/p

Rated T

After a good night's (and half a day) sleep, you were ready to go back to the pizzeria. So far you managed to meet 2 very cute and helpful animatronics that were more than happy to live in the pizzeria. You already told Freddy that in order for him to not be bothered, he will undergo some major repairs to become the bear he once was and he was more than happy to oblige.

Last night before going to sleep you emailed a bunch of mechanics well known in town to work 2 weeks on a heavily damaged animatronic. At first, they protested but after you told them the payment, they would receive they agreed at once. Now you just had to wait until next Monday for them to arrive.  
As you drove to the pizzeria you thought back at the animatronics. The first one to meet was Helpy, a little animatronic bear which resembled the old Funtime Freddy but smaller and lighter. He was so energic and happy all the time, he was like a bundle of sunshine that gave you positive energy all the time. He was also a bit shy around you but maybe that was because of how much you loved to hug and kiss him on his metallic cheek. But you just couldn't help it, he was too cute.

'I think I'm starting to fall for him. Although that's kind of wrong." you thought awkwardly. You couldn't deny the fact that you liked him to the point it wasn't healthy but you couldn't do much about it.

Molten Freddy wasn't far behind as well. Although the big guy was a lot heavier and damaged but he was shy and as bad as he looked, he still wanted to help you with the pizzeria. You noticed when you weren't looking, he would sneak out in the back alley and near the trash cans where bouquets of flowers were sometimes found. He would then sort which were still beautiful and could be used and wrap them again. Then he would come into the office when you're not there and put them on your desk. You saw this happening yesterday night and you were curios whether this will happen again today. How adorable of him. It's a pity something so terrible happened to him but you were sure you could fix him again. You just had to wait a little more.

Pulling into the parking lot you already smelled the delicious smell of peperoni and hot cheese. You were hungry as you hadn't bothered to eat at home so now the smell was making you hungry.

"'Such a delicious smell at this time.' But who cooks like this? Yesterday was a different smell.

You entered the pizzeria and went straight to the kitchen, not paying attention to the noise of children and parents put together. There, to your amazement stood another animatronic, this one a tall and slim animatronic. It had you back at you so you didn't know who it was.

"Uhm, hey there" you said, eyeing the animatronic intensely. Upon your voice it turned around, careful to not hit anything in the small space between 2 counters with ovens. When you saw it's face you immediately squealed happily.

"Chica!" Hearing her name, the animatronic looked at you questioningly.

"Oh, who are you? You're not allowed here, my dear." She said making her way toward you to shoo you out. When you realised what she was about to do you raised you hands defensively.

"Oh no, I'm not a client. I'm the patron of this restaurant, my name's (Y/N)" Surprise turned to happiness she still went to you and without notice she took you in her arms and gave you a strong hug.

"Wow, you're (Y/N), I heard so much about you from Freddy, I am Funtime Chica, so pleased to meet you!" when she finished her hug you were half dead due to the lack of air but you were happy to know that Chica was here.

"Chica, it's so good to meet you, you can't believe how happy I am to see you here. Just a question though. How did you get in?" You still smiled widely looking at the beautiful animatronic, she really looked like a diva.

"Oh silly, I sneaked it through the back alley. There's a hole in there that allows us to come inside. You should patch it up before others come in." Your smiled turned into an 'O' as you made a mental note to fix the hole in the wall later on.

"Yup, I will remember, thanks" you smiled at her again "You really are very pretty Chica, I saw you in the pizzeria's catalogue a few days ago but I didn't have enough money to buy you. I'm very happy that you're here with us. I hope you'll enjoy yourself!" the animatronic chicken squealed in delight and jumped you again, successfully leaving you breathless once again as she hugged you.

"Oh, I just remembered, (Y/N), I just finished a peperoni pizza, would you like to taste it?" Right on que, you stomach grumbled annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't eaten today so.." right as you said the worlds Chica turned to the oven, pulled out the pizza, cut it into pieces and put it on a large plate.

"Say no more, (Y/N), you will have this whole pizza and eat it. I'll stay with you while you eat it to be sure you don't just give it to someone else." As she exited, you sweat-dropped but followed nonetheless.

As you ate the pizza (which was delicious) you wondered back to what Freddy had told you last night. It made you shiver slightly. Just the thought of an animatronic murderer made you freeze.

"Say, Chica" turning your attention to her, your face betraying the fear you had inside.

"Yes, (Y/N) what's wrong?" she looked at you furrowing a little.

"Do you know…a guy named Afton?" for a mini-second she looked surprised but in the next second her face darkened.

"Yes, I know him. Why?" in that moment you regretted asking her. "He isn't someone you should meet in your entire life. If he ever comes here, you'll have to flee this place immediately and never come back." Shocked, you asked why " Some years ago he was human but now he walks around in an old and damaged Springtrap suit. I have a feeling he's out for blood somewhere in this town but I can't pinpoint his location. But as far as I know you shouldn't even mention his name for now on." Sighting , she turned to look out of a nearby window. "You're a good person, that's why you shouldn't look for danger." Then she looked back at you and smiled a little. "I must return to the kitchen; the other kids are demanding pizza and the other human chefs are getting overwhelmed with demands."

"Leaving you with your thoughts, you sighted, leaving the half-eaten pizza on the table. You didn't know who to ask about this guy so once you were in your office you pulled out your phone and searched for the Afton guy. The results were shocking.

"It turned out that William Afton was a serial killer who died a terrible death inside a springlock suit. You couldn't find many photos of him but some of them depicted his as a 40-something-year-old man with no beard and (E/C) eyes. ( A/N : I won't describe him more than this because I don't want to ruin you expectations. I say this from personal experience)

'Man, this man is really beautiful' You thought. Far more handsome than any middle-aged man you saw on the streets.

He was the owner of the Afton Polytechnic Institute which specialises in creating animatronics. He had a wife and 3 children. But all of them were dead ( A/N: before you call me out, I don't believe that Springtrap from Fnaf 3 is the same on. I'm one of those who think that's Michael Afton in that suit. Maybe I'm wrong but please bear with me).

"Such a sad past, maybe he had a reason he did all this" you mumbled. Just then, the alarm on you phone rang, signalling the closing of the pizzeria. "Wow, I stayed on my phone for so long already? Guess I shouldn't have played so many games" you laughed lightly and stood up deciding to give a tour of the pizzeria before heading towards the room where the salvaging will take place.

"The pizzeria was quiet, all the people were gone and the animatronics decided it would be best to leave you to your thoughts. Even Helpy looked at you a little sad but encouraging, like he was hoping for you not to go to the salvaging room. You sighted, so much for getting your hopes up on going with an animatronic into that room.

As you proceeded to the salvaging room you began to fear what was to come. What if you die? What if the animatronic you will face will murder you with cold blood, letting you die in a puddle of blood?

No. You shook that thought. With Freddy was the same, you feared it a little than everything was alright. So why shouldn't now be the same?

Only it wasn't. But you couldn't do anything about it.

You opened the door. Your heart was pounding in your head. Nearing the table with unsure steps, you saw the animatronic in front of you.

And it was horrific.

A greenish animatronic rabbit that was more destroyed than alive with his head propped on his right shoulder looked in front of him lifelessly. He had no eyes but you had a feeling he was well aware of your presence. As much as you could see, he had multiple spots where the metallic structure of his exoskeleton was present but there was something else there. To your horror, you realised what was.Bone. Human bone.from bones, blood vessels which lost their blood long ago traveled inside the suit. The head was the thing that made you cringe. The fur was long gone revealing a mummified skull and was that brain?

"Oh, God, this is horrible" you said out loud sadly. Looking at the animatronic he didn't do anything yet. You didn't feel as scared as you should. This was the killer that was killed by the suit. Like, he was here in front of you. You felt so sad, you wanted to cry.

You sat at the table but you didn't feel like playing the cassette. You looked at the paper in front of you, noticing all the blank spaces you had to fill in. You took out a ball pen and marked the answers randomly. Then, looking up at the animatronic you noticed he was still in the same position as before.

"Hmm, even after going over the paper for some time he didn't do anything? Strange' you thought.

Then, you decided to try something. It was risky but it you had to try.

'I might die but then again..' you stood up and walked over to the animatronic. Reaching your hand, you timidly touched with the index finger the left side of his face where the fur was still somewhat clean. To your relief you didn't get any reaction so gaining a little more courage you put the whole palm to feel his soft fur. You traveled with your hand to his muzzle where 3 wiry whiskers were still present. The animatronic didn't make any move yet so maybe that was your cue to continue.

With both hands, you took the rabbit's head in your hands, proceeding to lift it up a little but to your surprise it didn't budge. 'Guess the guy really is heavy.' Applying a little more force didn't make much of a difference but then again it was understandable but a problem nonetheless.

"Oh come on, move, pleeeese" you pout a little, pleading for the guy to take it as cue to move. And to your major surprise, when you tried again the rabbit's head raised with little effort. You couldn't be happier.

The guy was there, you could feel it. You didn't want to make eye contact, or rather look into his empty eye sockets so you just looked at your hands.

You noticed as you held his head in his arms that he was way taller than you, maybe 2m or more. (A/N: I am not going to give you any height. I myself am 175 but I guess some are either smaller or taller so I'm not going to discriminate XD) His head was pretty large and heavy so your hands grew numb at some point just stroking his fur with you thumb. Lowering his head slowly, you put it back in his original position and began looking at his structure again. The poor guy must have suffered greatly. His human body was pierced all over by wiring and metal cords, springlocks dug heavily into his skull and rib cage and screws there and there.

As you looked over you felt something trickle down your cheeks. As you touched it, you noticed you were crying. It didn't come as much of a surprise to you as you wanted. You felt bad for the guy and the sadness overwhelmed you.

Without much thought, you bend over the animatronic, with one knee on the chair between his legs and the other supporting you on the floor and hugged the rabbit, his head gently resting between you breasts. You raised your hands to hug his head, not minding the fact that you touched the skull. You couldn't help but cry heavily. The tears were like rivers down your cheeks and you sobbed into his head.

Then something happened. The animatronic moved his head a little in your arms. At that your sobs stopped and you de-tangled yourself from him abruptly. As you turned to look at him your face turned into a shocked one. His eyes were open, lit and looked directly at you emotionless.

"W- Wha…"you began but he cut you of.

"I must say I was a little surprised, I certainly didn't think you had the guts to hug em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me /emof all people. But then again, nothing should surprise me anymore. Not even a little girl like you."

You looked at him wide eyed not only because of what he said but also because of his voice. His voice. A voice could turn you on, this was the one. Blushing you looked downward and noticed that his good hand was hovering behind your back side.

Huh?

Something clicked inside of you.

"I cried my heart out for you and yet you try to spank me? Is this what I get for caring for you?!" you started growling at him but towards the end it turned into a yell. Now that surprised him. He hadn't thought about it but when he saw you leaning on him, he noticed you might have fallen so in case of anything he raised his hand to keep you from harm's way. Not that he cared or anything but if you fell he would be dragged down as well and it was more than enough for some of his old joints to break.

"Grrrr, to think I wasted my time crying over spilled milk, uff" you raised from your previous position and straightening up you looked furious at him.

"Why do you get angry now? You're already annoying. I should just snap your neck and leave you here" he growled also getting up from the chair and towering over you.

"Oh, really. Well then, tell me this. Will you come after me if I were to get out of the room and lock you in here?" you weren't backing down from this. It's obvious that this bastard didn't deserve your pity. The one in front of you snorted and looked straight at you.

"I dare you to try that but I can assure you I will catch you like the little fly you are." God you had to do something about his voice. Even threating you it sounded so good. But this was no time for swooning.

Oh well time to see if you could get out of here.

"Oh, god. There's Freddy behind you!" you yelled pointing at a spot behind him. His mistake was to turn his head slightly. As cue you turned on your heels and sped towards the door, fully knowing that the keys were still in the door knob. You reached the entrance and with one swift movement you slammed it shut and turning the keys in, you successfully locked that bastard inside the room. As you drew in a breath, a loud bang on the door surprised you so much you backed away in fear.

"You sure have a death wish girl. You don't realise who you're dealing with." He screamed through the door.

"Well, if you weren't being an ass, I wouldn't be keeping you there." You yelled as well "Just shut up and stay there."

"You won't get away with it, I swear I will have you, one way or another." Ok that sent shivers down your spine. It sounded so wrong but you shrugged it off.

"Try it, I'll be here" you yelled through the door again. Calming your shaking breath, you thought back at what happened. You began to feel remorse. He was hurt body physically and mentally so it was inevitable to not snap at anything. Maybe you exaggerated.

Sighting, you slumped down on the floor with your back against the door and leaned your head on your knees. You were so stupid. You actually showed so much weakness in front of this guy and he was only mocking you. But you still felt bad. And strangely warm inside. He stirred something inside of you. You could feel tears coming to your eye, this time it was your fault for it. You had to make a fool of yourself now. You were so stupid.

The banging on the door was long gone now. It must have passed some time now. You glanced around noticing still no one was around. The guy inside the room was silent. Maybe he gave up.

As if.

You still couldn't bear to think of his agony in the room so not getting up from the floor you unlocked the door, not opening it. You returned to your previous position with the head on your knees only this time listening intently.

There was a noise before the door opened quietly, revealing the animatronic. He didn't move forward for if he did, he would hit your back with his foot.

"I thought you left already…just like everyone else" the last part made your eyes water again. The way his voice sounded, so gruff and hard but carrying so much sadness, tiredness and betrayal.

"N-No, I would never…you suffered so much already, I-I can't.." your voice cracked at the thought of all the people that betrayed him, giving him cold stares while he was in this form.

"Why?" that simple question made you turn around and look at him. He was looking at you with tired eyes. You didn't know how to respond but blush slightly. Getting up from the spot you turned to look at him again.

"I-I don't know…but seeing you like this makes my heart break. I want to help you" raising your hand, you were frightened for if you touched the animatronic he will kill you.

Again, like previous times he didn't move, he just stood there observing your every move. You didn't know if you should do this or not but before you could think you already wrapped your arms around his waist.

"You deserve to be happy, even after all this time. I doubt you had a peaceful life up until now so now just stay here and try to be happy. I can't really offer much aside from a safe place to stay and parts for repairs. Unfortunately, I can't repair you soul" the last part you mumbled in his chest.

His unresponsive behaviour to everything you said concerned you so with a little reluctance you began to pull away but were stopped by his good hand which was now holding your arm. You movement ceased and the hand went from there to your chin. He grabbed it and moved your head to look at him in the eyes.

"Are you certain? You might regret having me here" he said, a tint but only a tint of hope visible but you held onto it and nodded you head. He narrowed his eyes and bend over until he was centimeters from your face. You blushed at what he could do now.

Did he want to…kiss you?

You closed your eyes and waited for something to happen. But the kiss never came. Instead you felt him kiss the top of you head. His arm now hugged you just as you hugged him.

"You are very strange, my dear and I hope you won't regret having me around because from now on you'll be stuck with me. Whether you like it or not." He purred in your ear sending shiver down your spine. They weren't from fear though.

"Uhm, well, yeah, ok, whatever" you really had a problem finding your words.

"Oh and also, don't try to find a boyfriend. He won't leave to see the daylight again" he added with a smirk. You snapped your head at him.

"WHAT?" you snapped making the man laugh at you. You went red and stomped down the hallway with a huff.

'Maybe I was right in not killing her' he thought.

"Hey, rabbit guy are you coming or not?" you already gained some distance and noticed he wasn't following you.

"My name is not rabbit guy, it's William Afton or Springtrap if you want to call the suit more than myself"

"Oh, then I'll call you Will, ok?" you smiled and went down the hallway again "Are you coming or not?" you yelled again smiling at yourself. This was just perfect. He was indeed tired and needed rest and with a little help you should be able to make him forget some of his dark past.

Walking into the office you looked at the clock, it showed 5: 45 am. 'Guess time really flies in here.'

William walked into the office. He looked around then at you again. You looked at him again and said out loud

"Maybe falling in love won't be so bad" your eyes went wide considering what you just said.

The man in front of you snapped his eyes wide at you.

"WHAT?"


	4. Just some time alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my readers,I am back again with a new chapter, this one being a lemon.
> 
> Yup that's right, a lemon. I got this idea last night and I really wanted to share it with you.

BEWARE LEMON. DON'T LIKE JUST SKIP

You were laying in your bed, thinking about the past events. You didn't know how so much could happen in just 2 days. First, the pizzeria was a success and you gained lots of popularity in such a short time. Second, due to the marketing, many companies sent request to advertise you in exchange of using their products, which actually weren't very bad. And lastly, some of the money were gained from the salvaged animatronics you found in the back alley. Or did they find you first? Hard to tell.

As much as you want to deny it, you wanted to have the presence of the older and rusted versions of the animatronics in your pizzeria. The guys weren't so bad and you liked the fact that everyone was enjoying themselves and not attacking you. Especially the newcomer animatronic.

"Springtrap."

That guy had been too much for you last night. As soon as you let him roam free in the pizzeria, he was seen only after 2 hours in which he went inspecting the place. In the meantime, you were in your office with little Helpy in your lap, trying to finish all the tasks you had to do for the night. But with that guy gone you felt more concerned by the second, so to help yourself ease the nervousness, you asked Helpy to go track that guy in case he did something stupid. You kept reminding yourself that the animatronic was a grown-up man in a stupid rabbit suit, not a child but the way he kept rummaging thorough the rooms annoyed you.

At some point you heard a loud noise which scared the life out of you. That guy fell into the ball pit. Most likely Helpy pushed him in. You wondered how did the little guy have so much force but then again robots did have much more power than an average human being. Even a little guy like Helpy.

You felt yourself get warmer thinking about that cute bear. He really loved to help you and you in turn showered him with lots of love. When you turned to leave for the morning, Helpy ran to you, reaching his little hands for you to hug him. Doing so you noticed the other two animatronics staring.

Awkward.

So not to create tension, you hugged both old Freddy and William. Hugging Freddy has been sweet. Hugging William Afton, on the other hand was seductive, with that guy running his hand in circles on your waist and a little downward.

Back to present now.

You were lying backwards on your couch, with both legs resting on the backrest and you head almost touching the floor, while eating popcorn and watching cartoons.

Yeah, you liked that position. As blood rushed to your head, you had time to reflect on the past events.

You still had a few hours before you got to go to the pizzeria and begin your chores for tonight so you thought the best way to spend time was to watch cartoons and listen to music. You wanted to go out with some friends but you figured that with you speaking too much and sometimes without thought, you could've said something bad about the animatronics.

Another reason why you didn't want to go out was because you were tired. The late night 'shows' you had to do with the ones at the pizzeria were getting a toll on your body. You were getting really tired and you thought you already lost some weight. But the nights at the pizzeria were too awesome for you to spend them sleeping.

At some point during your cartoons you feel asleep on your couch, covered by you favorite fluffy blanket. As tired as you were, you still managed to dream something.

>>>Dream start<<<

"Long, powerful, mechanical hands wrapped around your naked waist, it's mouth going on your neck to suck on your favorite spot. You moaned silently as your arms wrapped around its torso, not wanting to let go. But the creature had other plans as he parted from you, one of his arms going to your bra to unclasp it. You blushed when you heard the light click of your bra and quickly covered yourself. You couldn't help it, as much as your mind was clouded by lust you just weren't confident enough to show yourself. Maybe your partner wouldn't like what he saw. Parting some more so he/ she could look at you, a heavier blush appeared on your cheeks.

"Why do you hide, you are beautiful. So beautiful that I want to ravage you on spot. But then again, a lady should be treated with care and made to enjoy such an intimate act" a beautiful voice whispered, its mouth close to yours as its breath tickled your cheeks.

Slowly, you lowered your arms as the one in front of you took your right breast in its hand and moved it in rhythmical circles. You began moaning slowly as its other hand creeped on your waist with ghostly touches that leaved goosebumps on your skin. To your surprise, its mouth went to your left breast, licking your nipple into hardness. Humming at the result, your partner's left hand went even downward, making its way to your most intimate part.

You were expecting it any moment now since the tension between you grew ticker by the second. Once its hand reached between your legs, its fingers pressed firmly on the spot where your clit was from underneath your panties and skirt. You moaned loudly this time.

"Do you enjoy it, my dear?" its voiced asked softly, its abuse on your nipples stopping for a moment but the hand on your pussy kept a steady rhythm.

"P-Please, m-more" you moaned, now already set on climaxing in a short time.

"Hmm, let's undress you first, now, shall we? We don't want the others to know about our little 'session'" Your partner already standing up and beginning to undress your lower half. Upon removing your panties, he/she noticed your pussy was soaking wet.

"My, my what a naughty girl you are, already so wet from so little. You just can't wait for the main course, huh?" that made you blush even more but you didn't want to cover yourself anymore. You wanted something from it.

"P-Please, it's too much already" you mumbled, seemingly distressed by your arousal that needed attention now.

"Hmm, I wonder, what should I do with you like this. You're already in a very beautiful state and makes me what to take you right here and now. What do you say, love?" it purred, looking down at you from between your legs.

You didn't have the strength to stand up and just looked at the one in front of you as it stood on it's knees, looking from you to your soaking pussy. Its finger made their way to your tights, massaging them and also making you want it's touch to go to your throbbing clit.

"Please, d-do s-something. I-I can't take it much longer" you pleaded, looking at it.

"Hmm, perhaps I should reward you for the beautiful sight you are displaying right now" the voice purred.

Indeed it was a sight. Your arms were above your head, your torso free, exposing your breasts in all of their glory, their nipples erect from the cold air around them mixed with arousal and the most exciting off all, your wide spread legs exposing your dripping pussy with its folds opened and showing your throbbing clit. The one before you couldn't be more happy to see you in this state, knowing it was the cause of it.

Before you knew it, it dipped its head between your legs, its tongue licking the fold that covered your clit in rhythmical motions. You screamed in pleasure at the sensation, wanting it to never end. It was an amazing feeling, coming from the most unexpected partner of all.

"A-ah, p-please, m-m-more, d-d-don't stop, i-it fe-feels so g-g-good!" you moaned as its vigorous licks on your pussy rocked your entire body.

When you thought you couldn't take it any longer, he/she inserted a metallic finger in your pussy, slowly stretching it to make room for what was to come. The pleasure was already reaching it's highest point and you loved this feeling.

Another finger was added to the previous one, stretching your pussy even more. Not even noticing the pain due to the amount of liquid your pussy made, you were nearing your climax at a fast pace.

Suddenly, its metallic tongue moved underneath your folds to lick your clit directly.

That was your breaking point to reach your release. You came with a scream as fluids came from you pussy directly onto the animatronic's face. Not bothered by it, your partner licked everything that he/she could reach, almost triggering your second climax but fortunately you were too tired to actually continue.

Once it deemed everything cleaned, the animatronic got up and looked at you. A smile making its way on her/his face.

"You're gorgeous, (Y/N ). Are you ready for the main course?" it's voice made you turn red again but nonetheless nodded.

"Just go slow, I-I haven't done this before"you replied looking away.

Surprised, the animatronic asked "You're a virgin?" You nodded, not looking at him/her. "Well then, all the better. I can assure you you'll love it. Just as I love you, (Y/N)"

You looked at the animatronic again. The way it sounded, did it mean it? Well you hoped

"I love you too, (…)"

.

.

.

Wait….WHAT? WHAT THE HELL?

You jumped out of the couch and on the floor.

"What kind of dream was I having?" you asked yourself but the answer was obvious once you noticed the wetness in you lower region.

"Oh well, it's really been a while since I relieved myself" looking at the clock, you still had 2 hours to go and since you were already turned on, you went to the bathroom and into the shower to pleasure yourself and also to get cleaned up at the same time.

The question was, who was the one you dreamed to be your sex partner? And an animatronic nonetheless? Maybe time will tell because you surely didn't have the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to tell me who do you think the said animatronic is. I'll leave it like this for now.
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapters.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, sorry for the long pause. I didn't have any time to write nor did I have the inspiration. But, yeah, now I have, so enjoy.  
> PS: Also, the character I have interact with all of these guys is just my interpretation. A strong willed yet easily embaressed girl. And horny. I have a feeling that all of us are or were at some point for some of the animatronics if not all of them.

(f/f) – favorite flavour  
Baby x reader rated T 

“W-WHAAAAT?” you yelled, certain that you woke the entire neighbourhood up. But you did that with a very good reason.

“Why do I have a lawsuit? I haven’t done anything wrong!” you pulled at your hair, anger visible from a mile away. 

Once you entered the pizzeria, a distressed Helpy met you in the doorway, nudging you to head to the office. Upon entering the said room, you were met by a pile of papers on the floor in the center if the office. You got closer, inspecting the amount of paper that had been put there by none other than Helpy. At your desk stood William Afton, searching the web on your computer, with a solid book near him and with a pair of cute glasses on his nose. At your entrance he glanced at you then, after muttering a hello, he went on with his searching. Helpy took his favorite spot at the edge of your desk, taking a quick glance at the rabbit animatronic in case he shooed him. But to his and your relief, William didn’t even bother to look at him.

You got to work to sort that pile of paper. There were all sorts of papers: lawsuit papers, review papers, suggestion papers and some letters. They were many and you couldn’t seem to figure out why did so many come in such a short period of time. You took 5, 10, 15 of them and you were already sweating. Not from tiredness but from stress. Why were so many of them? Then something happened.

When you took one of the letters from the centre, a few others leaped off onto the floor, revealing a rusted wire which immediately went inside the pile. Why a wire?  
You straightened up and looked quizzically at the pile, then at Helpy ( who by now went up to you trying hard not to smile at you) then at the pile again.

“Ah-ha, I think I know what is going on here” you neared the pile again but this time preparing yourself to attack. Just a little closer.

Without a second thought, with the speed of light you rummaged through the letters, throwing the letters left and right, revealing what was behind them.

“Freddy!” you squealed at him, making the others in the room aware of the situation.

William lifted his head from the computer screen and looked at you two.

“Why in the world are you playing such childish games. You look like idiots.It’s not funny” he grunted. 

“Oh, Will, you’re such a party-pooper” you scolded him with a smile on your face.

Turning to Freddy you began to laugh as you saw the bear getting up from the floor and regaining his tall form once more. But you were far too happy so you quickly hugged him.

‘If only I could’ve repaired them sooner. They could go and entertain the kids. But most of all they would’ve been happy. ‘

“Why in the world were you under a pile of letters, Freddy? You gave me a heart attack. I could’ve sworn I was going to go bankrupt if all those letters were lawsuits!” you pouted at Freddy who didn’t want to make eye contact. 

“Uhm, well.. I wanted to give you a surprise. So…surprise!” he opened his wired arms to emphasise his statement. He was so cute and goofy at that moment that you burst out laughing.

You really hoped to come here to have a fun time with the animatronics but at the same time you were recalling the dream you had. 

So far, you have managed to forget everything that happened at home for fear of alerting the animatronics. Considering their strength, you  
realised that in case they noticed a difference in your behaviour, they will push you in various ways, until you told them. And you did not want this to happen. So, you just forgot it ever happened and got on with your life.

Coming back to reality, William was not impressed by you but didn’t say anything else expect a scowl and went back to the computer.  
“(Y/N)” turning to Freddy you noticed another animatronic entered the room. “Yes, Chika, is there something wrong?” the tall animatronic chicken walking in with a tray of freshly baked pie and another with glasses of juice.

“I’ve brought something for you! A (f/f) pie and freshly squeezed orange juice. You need to stay healthy even though you eat pizza all the time” she giggled and set the tray on the desk near William who by now gave up on his search on the net and stood up, looking over the beverages Chica brought you.

“They look nice” he said quietly. He then took a piece of the pie and ate it (A/N: don’t ask just go with it) “And taste good as well “he then added. Although the suit wouldn’t permit it, you could’ve sworn you saw a smile on his face.” You then took the glass of juice and drank it. You loved oranges in general, especially juice.  
“Chica, it’s very good. It’s been a while since I drank orange juice. Thanks!” you went and hugged the animatronic turning your back to the others who by now were looking at you two with jealousy.

“Oh, thanks (Y/N) you’re so cute! You’re making me blush” the animatronic giggled but hugged you back nonetheless. After pulling back you turned to Freddy again.

“Freddy you’re not eating?” the said bear fidgeted a little under everyone’s gaze. “W-Well, y-you see, I am just a mass of wires with a mask above but I can’t eat.. although I wanted to. P-Please go ahead and eat (Y/N), you need to eat more than I do.” Sighting, you knew he was right but you still wanted him to taste it.

“Just go with it, (Y/N)” William said, raising from his seat “as much as I like to get buddy-buddy with you guys, especially you (Y/N), don’t forget that we are animatronics, not humans. And this will not change.”

You saddened at the thought. They were right but still…

“I still want you guys to be happy though!” the animatronics in the room seemed to be recalling something that brought a smile on their faces.

“Ohhh, enough of this, guys, let’s be a little happy now, it’s almost midnight, we should do something fun.” Chica said, snapping everyone out of their memories.

“I know, I know” Freddy said “let’s play hide and seek!” everyone was in thought for a moment but they agreed.

“I hope you’re coming too, William. It won’t be so fun without you” You went to the animatronic rabbit who by now raised from his seat and let you grab him and drag him with you.

You all got into the main room where the entrance was and decided who would be the one to count.

“William, you count while we hide” Chica told William. Taking his silence as you que, everyone went to find a spot to hide.

While you were running, trying to find a spot to hide, you didn’t notice the wet floor sign and you slipped. Due to your speed, you crashed into a nearby table, your head hitting one of the table’s feet.

“Ow” you said slowly, not wanting to alert the others, you entered the first room you found open. 

The room in which you were was none other than the room where the salvaged animatronics were. The light was dimmed as always but to your surprise, an animatronic was already on the chair. You were frightened a little, realising that this was one of the animatronics from the old Circus Baby pizzeria. And you knew that animatronic.

‘Baby, oh god, I have to save her tonight’ you thought as you neared the table.

Just like Springtrap, Baby was in a very bad state, with missing pieces and rust in many places. You remembered the old Baby but this one in front of you was very different. It looked scarier and horrific. With that wide grin looking at the table, it sent shivers down your spine. And you didn’t have a way out of this. 

‘This thing will most likely attack me if I don’t move correctly. Or maybe I could bring an animatronic in to help me’(A/N You don’t know that she’s William’s daughter). Looking at the animatronic you didn’t know what to do.

You took slow and shaky steps towards the table, knowing what you have to do but relatively reluctant to do it. From what you knew, Baby could have an unexpected attitude.

You sat at the table, not knowing what to do. The animatronic was larger than any so far, even though she was supposed to be a clown girl. It scared you the thought that Baby could prove to be even harder to deal with than William. 

You glanced back at the animatronic. She wasn’t making any move. But once you looked back in your lap, you noticed some dark red spots on your skirt. Yup, you decided to wear a skirt today. Not a mini-skirt but not a long one either. Touching your face, you noticed to your horror that it was blood.

“Oh god, I’m bleeding” you said out loud. Oh, no. If Baby sees this, she will think I was attacked. I have to get out of the room and wash my face.

You stood up and when you turned to go to the door, something hard grabbed your waist. To your horror, it was a claw. Baby’s claw to be more exact. ‘Oh,no’ you thought.

“I never thought the owner of this place would be a girl. And a beautiful one to be more precise” a soft, feminine voice said from behind you, sending shivers down your spine. And they weren’t only from fear.

Your heard rustling behind you and noticed Baby standing up. My god, she was tall. Her vibrant green eyes were glued to yours, the emotion in them unknown. But something told you that she wasn’t going to kill you.

“Aren’t you going to say anything? Or try to break free from me?” she continued but you couldn’t say anything. You lowered your head on her metallic chest and drew in heavy breathes.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. You suffered long enough, Baby.” Once you finished you could hear the animatronic gasp softly, the claw still present on your waist but it did relaxed from its previous hold.

‘What will she do to me? ‘you thought as you lifted your head and notice that Baby was inching closer to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Baby is reader( LEMON) 
> 
> were you expecting that? In the end there will be lemons for everyone of them but comment in the meantime if you want Baby to be your first or rather write like it's your first with every animatronic.


	6. Scrap Baby x reader ( lime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, as much as I want to, I figured it's still too early to do a lemon, so I'm giving you a lime in return. Sorry! I didn't have enough time to write a full lemon so instead, I left 'you' with your virginity. XD

(Y/A) – your age

Scrap Baby x reader ( lime)

You didn't know what the animatronic had in plan so you just closed you eyes and waited. Suddenly, you felt a hand near the base of your hair.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at you. Not knowing what she was referring to, you raised your head to touch the spot she was referring to and noticed the blood.

"Oh, this" you exclaimed almost laughing. "I was playing hide and seek and I didn't notice that the floor was wet so I slipped and hit my head" by the time you finished you were already laughing.

"Hide and seek? With who?" she asked puzzled.

You then smiled at her and say "You will be surprised. But you will like it, I bet" Baby was not even in the slightest bit impressed by your answer so she tightened the grip of her claw on her waist. But you were already picturing the faces of the others when they'll see her and given the fact that the claw was tingling your skin, you broke into a fit of laughter.

"Bwahaha" you were holding your sides like there was no tomorrow. Baby on the other hand was confused. Why in the world were you laughing?

"S-Stop..p-please, li-lighten t-t-the claw a l-little…i-it..tingles!" you said in between laughs, the last part more of a scream from so much laughter.

But luckily for you, Baby eased her grip on the claw, making you sight as you recovered from the laugh.

"Why in the world are you laughing. You should be scared" she asked as she looked all over you.

"Huh? Why would I be afraid?" you looked at her style "You may not know but I know the older version of you from the Circus Baby Pizzeria." you smiled brightly at her "I know you won't hurt me"

Baby looked at you with her ever smiling face but her eyes were scanning you. For a girl, you were very attractive and she liked that.

"Hmm, you know me from back then? You must be older than 16 then." She asked, already interested in finding more about you.

"Yeah, I'm ( Y/A)" (A/N : again, if you are younger than 16 sorry. But if you are, should you even be reading something like this?) you said, blushing a bit.

"Hmm, quite a young lady you have become, I must say." she unconsciously scanned you again, looking from your face to your chest then resting on the skirt you were wearing. It was really hot outside so you decided you won't wear shocks so your bare feet were resting in the medium-heeled shoes you wore. It was quite the sight and for the animatronic in front of you was definitely a start for dirty thoughts.

"Uhm" you began, gaining her attention "Could you please take your claw of my waist? "you asked her still blushing. By now this was getting awkward for you.

Baby looked at you for a second before tightening her grip slightly and pushing you to the side of the table, with her in front of you, stopping you from running free.

"B-Baby what are you doing?" you were confused and scared a little. Was she really going to kill you?

"What's your name?" Baby asked. "I'm ( Y/N)"you replied.

"Well, (Y/N), you have nothing to fear. I like you and because of that I won't kill you. But you have to do me a favour"

"What kind of favour?"

"If you can stay here and indulge what I have in plan for you. It's nothing very big" she purred before pushing you to rest with your butt on the table. She then manoeuvred herself so she could rest between you legs, freeing you from the tightness of the claw but gripping your arms and pinning them on the table. Due to the movement, your shirt already rose a little, showing your skin, much to Baby's delight.

"W-Wait! What are you doing? You can't rape me in here!" you squealed while Baby chuckled.

"It can't be called rape if you enjoy it" she countered and without giving you any warning, she gripped your chin and pushed her tongue inside your mouth.

You didn't know how to react so you closed you eyes and waited for her to finish.

As much as you hated this, you couldn't do much under the metal robot that was already heating up. You could hear her cooling system kicking as you were losing your breath. Soon, Baby parted from your make out session and began licking your neck, as her hand travelled lower to grasp the shirt and lift it up to your collar bone.

"Baby, w-what are you doing?" you asked, already blushing Your bra was visible and you couldn't do anything to cover yourself.

"Relax (Y/N), I know you'll like it." And with that, she lifted your bra, freeing you breasts rom their confinement.

"My my, what a beauty we have here" Baby exclaimed.

"No! Don't look!" you squealed but in vain as Baby already grabbed your left breast and began licking your other one.

A strange sensation was coursing through your veins. Was it lust? Or just the adrenaline of being in submission under the heady animatronic female./p

"Ah…aaah..B-Baby,…it feels strange" you moaned from under her.

Unconsciously, you began to get wet by the administrations you received and that didn't go unnoticed by Baby. Without saying anything, she lifted herself a little, just enough to tough your lower region. You, being only with your panties of because your skirt was lifted, immediately felt some hard, cold metal being pressed on your pussy. As Baby moved to create more friction, your fluids were getting past the panties and lubricating what was under Baby's skirt./p

"B-Baby…w-what a-are y-you doing?" you asked between moans.

As Baby lifted her head from your chest, she smiled and said.

"I'm making you feel good. Isn't that obvious?" stopping everything, she parted from you to take off our panties. When the cold air hit your heated pussy, you couldn't help but moan as the robot moved to touch your pussy.

"Ahhh!" your pussy was dripping wet and Baby had no problem moving her finger right on your clit, making circular motions on it and on the fold that covered it.

"You are such a beautiful princess ( Y/N)"she said, looking at your blushing face. "I should give you a reward"

Before you had any time to respond, she freed your hands and moved to lick your pussy.

You were already on your verge of climaxing but held onto it like a lifeboat because your wanted Baby to lick your dripping pussy. You quickly raised yourself from the table and went to hug Baby's head, clinging onto her wired hair.

"Baby! …I ..ah..can't …aah..hold on m-m-much longer..!" you moaned. Your nipples were trailing along her wired bangs and that brought you more pleasure while the ministrations your received on your pussy and clit were almost unbearable.

You hadn't really had a boyfriend, just some old friends so you never had any kind of sexual experience. But what Baby was doing to you was what you fantasized about when you watched porn on your phone. ( A/N don't tell me you don't watch at least hentai XD)

"AHHH!" you climaxed with a half yell, as liquids flowed out of your pussy like a fountain.

Baby was still down, licking your pussy as you regained control.

"Your taste delicious. Must be a virgin" She commented as she rose from her previous position, looking at you.  
"B-Baby!" you blushed to your ears as the animatronic rose to her feet.

"You should probably clean yourself. There are noises outside" the animatronic said, looking in the direction of the door.

Surprised, you quickly dressed yourself and with another look at Baby, rushed to the door.

Before opening it, you put your head on the wood to listen what they were saying.

'A-are you s-s-sure she's i-in here? Molten Freddy asked in a shushed voice.

'Of course you numbskull, we heard her voice on the other side' William replied, most likely annoyed.

'What d-do you think s-s-she's doing?'

"'Probably salvaging another one. Maybe it's Elizabeth'

You turned to look at Baby.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

Baby was a little surprised by the question but she replied nonetheless.

"I'm Elizabeth" she replied.p class="MsoNormal"

BANG!

You slammed the door open, scaring most of the animatronics outside, aside from William who only raised his eyebrows ( if he had any)

"You're looking for Elizabeth?" you looked at William dead in the eyes with a not impressed face. He nodded at you.

"She says she's inside"

And with that you turned on your heels and went straight for the exit.

"I think I need a therapist.' You mumbled to yourself as you left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next is Lefty I guess, I mean, he's the only animatronic left from the salvaged ones.   
> Tell me if you want the others to appear


	7. A fatefull encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait but I had to do so much work. But now I'm back with a new chapter, the longest so far.  
> Also, a new character will appear. 
> 
> Can you guess who it is until you reach the second half of the story?

(y/FN)- your full name

God you sometimes hated your life. You just did. And the cause was simple. 

Animatronics.

They were so odd at times. Sweet at another and then bam! Something bad happens. Again.

Last night you ordered the delivery of Mr Hippo and Candy Cadet and they should arrive tomorrow and also a bunch of other decorations. What surprised you the most were the promotion offers you received via email. Of course, due to the fact that you were in need of money, you accepted them all. 

Your were beginning your fifth day at the pizzeria when suddenly you hear a loud noise followed by a fountain of curses. You didn’t know what happened so you went to check it out.

The commotion was coming from the kitchen. Once you opened the door, a cloud of smoke engulfed you, making you cough.

“G-Guys, what’s going on?” you looked around the kitchen.

“(Y/N), you sure know when to barge in the wrong moment” a known voice was heard, dangerously low to your liking.

“W-William?” you asked, already knowing he was there but more to know what he was doing.  
He was with half of his body in one of the fridges, probably seeking for something.  
“What happened?” you asked after the smoke cleared but as soon as you asked you burst into fits of laughter.  
William was covered from head to mid torso in birthday cake. His old, tattered fur was full of pink marzipan and cute real flowers. But what amused you the most was the face he made. It was priceless. He was so pissed and looked as if he wanted to murder you and as he was covered in cake, he looked like an angry clown.  
“I wanted to grab something from the fridge but as soon as I opened it, this thing exploded in my face.” Once again you burst into fits of laughter. This guy always had a way to make you feel good. He also took care of things in your place.  
Like last night when you were tired so you forgot to lock the pizzeria and left the door open. There was only a set of keys that you took so, without something else to do, William patrolled the pizzeria, especially the entrance hall the whole night in case some idiot wanted to barge in.  
When you came back, although he was pissed, he was also tired. ‘Guess even as an animatronic, I still crave sleep.’ He said to you. He confessed that when he was human, he was very busy and wasn’t able to sleep much during the week days so on weekends he would retreat in his villa and sleep till late. Even his wife and children would be quiet so he would be able to regain his vitality.  
You smiled at the thought. But snapping out of it, William still looked really pissed.  
“William” he directed his gaze to yours “How long has it been since you last took a bath?” his eyes widened just a little bit and he seemed in thought.  
“I do not think I took a bath in this form. Although I refrain from going near water since I may short-circuit.” He motioned to this destroyed animatronic costume.  
“Ow…” you looked down, trying to find a way to wash him. Since you salvaged him, you noticed that the suit smelled of rotten flesh and old blood. ‘No wonder’ you deadpanned.  
Without much thought you exited the kitchen and went straight to the main room.  
You looked around and took a seat at one of the nearby tables. You didn’t know how to proceed. You wanted to wash the man/ animatronic at any cost.  
‘It freakin’ smells’ you thought as you made a disgusted face.  
As you were deep in thought an idea popped in your head.  
‘Maybe I should ask a maid from the cafeteria. They care about the new animatronics’ With that in mind you went straight towards a young maid. She looked in her mid-20s an dressed in a colourful attire.  
“Oh, miss, what can I do for you today?” she asked smiling. All your other employees were handpicked by you and knew of your high standards.  
“I was wondering, have any of you bathe an animatronic before?” You didn’t know how to ask the question in a more reasonable way, so you just went all out and asked directly.  
The maid made a surprised face but she quickly regained her composure and after excusing herself went to ask other maid.  
“Oh, it’s a pleasure to have you coming so early.” The other maid said as she approached you. “ As for your previous question, I have read somewhere that the animatronics have an intern program to wash the mechanisms inside. As for the other shell covered in fur I am not sure. But I thing a normal bath is alright as long as it’s not hot, considering that the warm temperature can cause problems.” She finished, somewhat in thought.  
“And if the animatronic is in disrepair?” you blurted out but then quickly slapped your mouth. No one knew about the 3 damaged animatronics that resided in the back of the pizzeria.  
At that, the maids looked at you surprised.  
“I-I am talking about an animatronic a friend found…he asked me and I don’t really know” you tried to sound sad to hide the nervousness you had.  
“Hmm, well, for starters, he should check if the animatronic in question has already a leak and if not, he can try spraying some water on it. If it doesn’t cause a malfunction, he can bathe the animatronic.” Said the second maid.  
You smiled at her, she really tried to help you. “Thank you!” you giggled. “I took you from your work for too long, now please resume what you were doing” you said politely, regaining your formal attitude. After all, you were their boss and you had to show them respect.  
“Of course! We hope we could help you!” replied both maids, making you smile widely. You liked talking to the employees, they were very friendly.  
As you mused on the past conversation, you didn’t realise that you were already in the back of the pizzeria.  
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” you snapped out of it and seeked the owner of the voice.  
There was Baby in one of the offices and you almost could see a wire coming from Freddy poking out of the opened door.  
“Guys, come on, don’t wander off. Someone might find you here.” You whined as you went after them in the office.  
There you saw Helpy on the desk, waving at you, Freddy on the floor doing snake like noises towards Funtime Chica.  
“What are you doing?” you eyed them closely. The bunch turned towards you and seemed to be smiling.  
“Well” began Freddy as he went to you “We heard about what happened to Springtrap some time ago so we wanted to aske if you could give him a bath for us!” the last part was half mumbled.  
He seemed somewhat nervous trying to find the right words and that made you smile.  
“Yeah…” you mumbled “I kind of wanted that myself.” You looked at all of them.  
“Guys, maybe later I will give you all a bath, what do you say?” you figured it would be wise to wash them during the night when only you would be there.  
" Yes! Thank you!" they all yelled in unison. “Yup, just give me some time. We will do this tonight” you said.  
‘I will be up all night’ you whined internally. ‘But then again, they kind of deserve it’  
“Wait” everyone turned their attention back to you “Chica, could you please check Baby, Freddy and William if they have any malfunctions or such? I don’t want to damaged them further” you finished.  
Chica was happy to help you while Freddy lunged himself at you and embraced you tightly.  
“(Y/N), you are the best! I love you!!” Freddy exclaimed, making you blush.  
This guy was like a giant baby.  
“Hey, Freddy, let the girl breathe” Baby came from behind and dragged the bear from you.  
“Hehe, now that’s settled, we’ll see you later” you waved at them and exited the office and back to the pizzeria.

Turning around, you saw that it was nearly lunch, by now the pizzeria was full with people. It was almost 13 pm so it was becoming a hectic with children and parents.  
You then noticed someone in the furthest corner of the room. A tall, elegant man standing near the entrance and looking at a nearby wall clock. ( A/N: give him the height yourself , I think he would be around 185cm or so but then again I'm not sure) He seemed in his late 20s with a defined chin, curly light brown hair slightly longer and deep cobalt blue eyes. He seemed very refined even though he was only wearing a pair of black ironed pants, a white shirt with a black vest over and shiny black leather shoes. Under the shirt you could phantomly see the muscles of his abdomen, well defined. It didn’t take an idiot to see that the man was wealthy and had class.  
You looked at yourself a little self-conscious. You were by no means poor, oh no but you never considered yourself a beauty so looking at such a handsome man made you blush.  
The man was still looking at the clock, not moving from the spot but successfully drawing attention to himself simply by standing there. ‘No wonder’ you mused a little annoyed.  
Without much thought you stood up and walked towards him. The man seeing you approaching, turned to look at you entirely.  
“Hello there, I see you’re standing here for quite some time. Can I help you with something?” you asked, looking down, not being able to hide your blush.  
“Oh, why yes.” A deep smooth baritone voice replied, making you raise your head quicker than the speed of light. The man in question was eyeing you closely, his blue eyes like two piercing stakes. Goodness, he was gorgeous and oh so intimidating.  
“I was looking for the manager of this place. Do you know where to find him? From what I know he is here at this time of day” he continued, making you raise an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I know who it is.” You smiled at him “You’re right in front of her”  
The man was surprised. So, you were the one who owned this wretched place. His cold blue eyes narrowed for a brief moment but it was enough to make you shudder.  
“So you own this place. I cannot say I am not surprised” a small smile appeared on his face, quickly regaining his original demeanour. “Can I have your name, please?”  
“Oh, my apologies” you smiled, raising your hand for him to shake. “I am (Y/N), the owner of this pizzeria. It’s nice to meet you. To what do I owe this pleasure?” you asked, trying to sound as formal as he did. Shaking your hand, he looked around the place, seemingly analysing it wordlessly.  
“A beautiful name for an equally beautiful lady. I remember this was a desolated place, also a former Pizzeria but also a freighting horror attraction. Did you know this when you bought this place?” he asked silently but his eyes betrayed the scrutinizing glare he held.  
You raised your eyebrow at his attitude but replied nonetheless.  
“Indeed, I knew about the history of this place since way back when it was the original Fazbear Pizzeria but I did not want to dwell on it so much and tried my hardest to raise this pizzeria to the older one’s standards.” You frowned as you talked, finding it almost impossible to lie to this man.  
“And pray tell, did you discover anything, let’s say, unusual, about this place? This is the closing of the fifth day and during this time at the other pizzeria’s, night guards were beyond terrified or not there at all” he continued, his piercing gaze not leaving you.  
A surprised look appeared on your face. Was he talking about the older animatronics that appeared in the salvaging room? Maybe but they were all so funny and good natured. Almost as if the wanted to be rescued, not set aside.  
“Well, to tell you the truth, something really strange happened today” you said, bowing your head a little as his gaze at you narrowed.  
“Hmmm..?” he cooed, motioning for you to continue speaking.  
“I have met someone who seems to be very indiscreet. Like he is plotting something and I should be weary.” You raised your head to glare at him.  
The man widened his eyes, his composure lost for a second, and after a second let out a heart-warming soft laugh.  
“Oh, my apologies, Miss (Y/N), I was certainly not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I must say, your beauty may be an efficient factor for drawing so many people here. I am pleased to have met such a fine young lady like yourself” he chuckled.  
You blushed intensely at the offhand comment. This guy was strange indeed. It kind of reminded you of someone.  
“Well, miss (Y/N), it has been my greatest pleasure to meet you. I must admit I am delighted to find out that such a pretty lady was the owner of this place. I believe this is not our last encounter for I will seek your presence in a while” He smiled charmingly at your, making you way uncomfortable to your liking.  
“It has indeed been a pleasure. But sir, if you don’t mind, can I have your name as well? It isn’t very fair for you to know my name but I not” you asked as he already turned to exit the pizzeria. The man looked at you for another second then said.  
“I’m Michael. Michael Afton” he smiled “Goodbye, miss (Y/N)” and with that he was gone.  
You looked at the door for a few more seconds than walked back into the pizzeria.  
‘What a strange man’ you mused. But something was missing…  
Wait.  
That name, it couldn’t be.  
“William!” you yelled through the entire pizzeria.  
In a few moments, the animatronic in question was entering the hallway too meet you.  
“(Y/N), why in blazes are you yelling. It’s late already and I want to retire for tonight after the stunt you pulled on me last night.” He growled at you as you reached each other.  
“Oh, alright already, I’m sorry! But that’s not important right now! I want to tell me what’s your last name! Now!” you almost yelled again.  
“Why?” if he could raise an eyebrow, he should’ve done it.  
“Just tell me” you were hyperventilating already and a headache was coming your way.  
“Afton. Why?” he finally said.  
William Afton. Michael Afton.  
You collapsed on the floor.  
“(Y/N)!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. The next one will begin with a bubbly bath.  
> Also, what do you think of Michael Afton?  
> I thought he would be a good 'distraction' for the main character XD


	8. Author's notes

Hello, this is not a chapter so sorry for the misunderstanding.

I wanted to tell you all that here on AO3 I will continue publishing the whole story.

Due to fanfiction's Guidelines and rules, I will be forced to rewrite the chapters from either on one point perspective or 3 point perspective narration. And I believe neither of you, my lovely readers, want to feel this kind of story under a different name or personality.

I will rewrite the one story posted on fanfiction but only the first 7 chapters. The future ones will only be posted here and the one on fanfiction will become a hiatus.

Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy the story so far. The updates are slow but I'm trying my best. The story is not over yet so don't worry.


End file.
